The Wind Tell No Lies
by Inimi
Summary: Hinata is a princess and she has a secret masked admirer which she had yet to discover who he is.Unfortunately, she'll soon have to get married and after falling in love with the masked man, she is clueless. GaaHina. NEVER FINISH!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:**

Ho ho ho! It is Santinimi again :D -Blushing cheeks and red clothing-

Lol just kidding XD What the "again" is doing here, I have only one story x3

Anyways, it's a stupid story, you don't have to read it unless you want drama XD

Hn, I got to stop watching Romeo X Juliet xD It gives me ideas :3

Anyways, I will use a similar act on my other fanfic, though this one is GaaHina lol

Hmm, I gotta stop boring you with my A.N . 

Hmm… OOC and stuff Oo; ya know '-'

GaaHina One Shot yosh :3

-OoO-

She looked out of the balcony of her own room. The moon was in his full view, making her blush a little.

_"He came here the first time when the moon shone like this…"_ she thought, running the events of that night through her head, over and over again.

Oh! How she wanted to see him! She knew she only met him twice but all those words he told her, all of his movements, how he looked…No woman on earth would resist such a thing.

_Flash Back_

She was preparing her night gown neatly on her grandiose, crimson covered bed. It was a long day in the castle. Her father wanted her to be prepared for the soiree he was intending to have in the palace. Hinata sigh. It was so troublesome, being a princess that is. Well, she thought princess was too… Royal for her and she preferred a noble. She was almost 18 now, in another moon and 3 suns, exactly from tonight, and then she will have to find a proper husband that would be favored by her father from all the men. She entered into the hot water, shivers running down her spine. When her body was covered with hot water completely, she sighed again, closing her eyes in thought.

_"I wish I could run away from here with the man I love… If only I had one…" _her moon like orbs opened half way, looking at the shining liquid covering her.

The fact she had never felt love to a man made her worried. Of course, she HAD a crash on one guy before, but he was not noble enough, in her father's eye of course, to marry her. He was just a local noble that lost his parents a long time ago and inherited all their wealth.

She remembered the blond, funny man and blushed. He was so nice to her and so kind she was sure she will marry him when she turns 18. But not only the fact her father didn't allow those marriage, the young man had left the kingdom in search for his long lost family. That day, Hinata had lost all hope she will ever meet the man of her life until…

A knock on the bathroom door cut off her thoughts.

"W-Who is it?" she asked shyly, covering her body under the water.

"It is I Hime-sama, Temari." A female voice answered behind the closed door.

"You may enter…" she sighed in relief."What is the matter Temari-san?"

"There seem to be an intruder in the castle. The guards didn't see his face but they said he wore a long cape and a wide edge feather chapeau. I just wanted to know if you are fine." Temari's eye's looked a bit concerned. She had always liked Hinata from the day she was born and protecting her was an unwritten law in her mind.

"I am fine Temari-san, thank you for being worried about me." She smiled kindly.

"I am glad, milady." She smiled back and sighed, her blond bangs covering her eyes a little. "At any rate, keep an eye around you. Don't hesitate to call me if you hear anything or see anything suspicious." She bowed slightly and left the room, closing the door behind her. Hinata smiled. _"At least she cares about me more then caring who will marry me…"_ that thought warmed her heart but not the water.

"What? Already cold?" she shivered a little when she got out of the bath. Damn those bathes. Warping herself with a towel, she got out of her bathroom, unaware of the fascinated gaze she got.

-OoO-

His eyes watched closely behind the cold, brick wall. She was more beautiful then in the times he put his gaze on her. Of course, he was at the castle all the time, but taking a view of the princess face to face or from afar was a rare sight.

_"Just astounding…" _his aquamarine eye's watched every move the young lady made, from taking off her towel to wearing her night gown.

He then hid himself completely behind the wall so she won't see any part of his hat or face. He then closed his eyes and sighed. It was time to reveal himself before her.

He took out his sword and made a slight clinking sound on the bricks.

He heard her gasp in fear and her breath stop. _"Are you that afraid of me, Hime-sama?"_ he smirked lightly.

"W-Who's there?" She muttered and walked slightly to the source of the noise.

"Good evening Ohime-sama." He said deeply, stepping out of his hideout quietly.

Hinata stepped back in horror. It was the intruder Temari was speaking about. She looked around her to find something to protect herself. When she managed to grab one of the candlesticks standing on the cabinet next to her bad, she felt a slight wind and before she knew it, a cape swirled faintly around her and a gloved hand grabbing her wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" his hot breath tickling behind her ear made goose bumps spread all over her skin. In the status she was, she didn't notice that she was now face to face with him, the candlestick lying long ago on the floor.

"I see I have stunned you a little Ohime-sama. Please forgive me…" he took one step backwards and bowed respectfully.

Hinata blinked a few times and then blushed, turning around so he couldn't see her face. "I-I wi-will have to a-ask you to l-leave." Her voice wasn't over a fractionalized whisper. He looked up again, staring at her back. "But Hime-sama, it is rude to banish visitor when he came here especially for you." He bowed again. She turned around with a furious blushed face.

"How rude! H-How dare you say such a thing! I-I never met you, not to m-mention inviting you to m-my room w-while wearing my night gown!" she couldn't believe she just reprimanded her intruder but it looked necessary to her. No body shall speak to her like that, not even if she was afraid of him.

"Oh? Is that so?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his black tunic, the red cape covering them a little. She only then noticed his eyes which she couldn't see from afar.

She turned her gaze from him again, blushing deeply.

"T-This is the l-last time I'll a-ask you to leave!" she said fragmentally though her voice was demanding.

She didn't hear him answer and she thought he was ignoring her.

"Answer me w-when I am talking to you!" she twisted in anger but only to face an empty space. Her eyebrows rose in a questioning way.

"You know, you might have a loud voice but you sure are slow." She heard from closely behind her, her eyes wide. When she made a move to turn around she soon regretted it. He grabbed her wrist, turning her fully to face him, then grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. She gasped at the contact of their bodies. She had never being that close to a man, not even at the dancing! And this…**this** man, holding her wrist tightly and squeezing her close to his chest… It made her blood rush to her face. When she opened her mouth to say something he cut her with his own words.

"I know it feels weird for you to be this close to a man, not to mention a man you never met but I can assure you… All this is about to be changed…" he whispered huskily on her lips.

"I-" she wanted to say something between his words and her blushing face but he cut her off again, this time, putting his index finger on her lips and moving his gaze from her eyes to the door.

"He is in one of those rooms! I'm sure I saw his cape!" Hinata heard male voices coming from behind her bedroom door.

The male loosen his grip on Hinata but not completely. "I am sorry milady, but I must leave now or we shall never see each other again.

"Ohime-sama! Please open up! The intruder might be around here!" they knocked on her door hard.

"Good night Ohime-sama. I will see you again, it is a promise." He said honorably but before that, he closed the space between them and kissed her softly. A kiss Hinata dreamt about when she was a child. Just like some twisted dream. She was blushing madly but this kiss was so… so… good! But not for long.

He broke the kiss and disappeared into the balcony. To her surprise, he just jumped off it. She gasped at his action and ran straight to the balcony but when she looked down, she saw nothing.

The door opened with a burst and two tall armored men entered the room looking that way and this way. One of them approached her. "Hime-sama, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked her.

"Wh- No no! Not at all! I-I'm fine, thank you…" she looked away to hide her blush.

"I am glad Hime-sama…" He bowed to her and then returned to his teammate. "That son of a bitch… Let's go look for him at the royal garden! He might be hiding there!" And with that they took off.

Hinata touched her lips and her face boiled. It was her first kiss. But not a bad one, a good one. The one she so wished to have. That man, who ever it was, made her heart beat fast and she knew; this kiss was a promise. He **will** come back.

_End of Flash Back_ (A.N: DX Waa, I'm sorry it was long ;; )

The second time, she remember, was when the moon was sliced in a half and he just showed out of nowhere, awaking her and then grasping her in his strong arms.

She touched her cheeks. They were so hot she could boil an egg on them!

_"Oh, Masked Man, I don't even know your name. Yet, you came all the way here to see me…"_ her thoughts were wild. That **man** was wild! She remembered clearly how he kissed her **that** night, at their second meeting. Passionately, lovingly, **hungrily**… It's like he tried to teach her the basics of kissing and she learned well, that's what he said. _"Aww! I must stop thinking about it! It will make me more…"_ she didn't even want to think what will happened at night when she will go to sleep while thinking of him (A.N: Hinata, you pervert x3 ).

She shivered. The cold night air was not good for her unless she wanted to catch a cold. When she entered back to her room, she heard a familiar clinking sound from her balcony. She smiled shyly and turned around, her face slightly pink but she saw nothing. Her face changed into disappointment frown and she stepped back into her room, only to face the man she was looking for.

She blushed madly (A.N: I got to find a better word for "blush" --; ) at his sight.

"Go-Good evening…" she whispered shyly. The masked man smirked and walked towards her. The blood started to rush through her veins and she could feel her heart race and her face getting redder then they were.

"You are slower then usual Hime-sama…" He stated and bowed a few feet before her.

She smiled coyly. "I… was thinking of… other things…" she muttered, turning her head from him."Oh? And what kind of things were you thinking of?" she knew what he was thinking about and he was damn right! How couldn't she think such thoughts with the things he was doing to her?? Hinata cleared her throat. "I-It is none of your business what I am t-thinking about." She said firmly although she shuttered.

"I am not so sure about that…" he warped his arms around her waist, squeezing her back on his chest. Oh! Those muscles were driving her crazy!

He breathed in the scent of her hair and skin. "I have missed your scent my beautiful Hime…" his whisper hot against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She closed her eyes in pleasure. This guy was the only one that got near her that much. She knew it won't be for long but her thought was cut by the feeling of his hands.

**On her breasts.**

Hinata gasped and her face looked like she was about to blow up.

His hands were squeezing her breasts! For real! And the heat from his skin on her thin, white night gown was burning on it, making some pleasant certain movements under his touch. Oh uh! Now Hinata looked like an apple! A really red one from Snow-white! He smirked into her flashed neck. "Hime-sama…" he purred over her hot skin."M-Mask-san!" she gaped in surprise of his actions.

_"Mask-san? What kind of a name is that?"_ he thought for a second between his purring and gentle kisses on her neck. _"Oh… How rude of me…" _he chuckled inwardly and let go of her heating body. Hinata covered her breasts with her arms, her face as red as ever. She probably broke her self recorded at "The reddest blush I ever had". She looked at him, blinking with shy eyes and hesitation. He bowed before her. She hoped he was going to apologize!

"Forgive me for my rudeness Ohime-sama," he opened. Well, at least he was apologizing. Right?

"I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Kaze, at your service." He took off his hat before her, like the noble knights in the castle do in front of their king.

She just blushed some more and turned her face from him, not before noticing a wild red hair. _"It's like he is one fire…" _she thought to herself, her cheeks already aching with heat. She just felt his gaze on her back and the hair at the back of her neck stand on its end. "Did I disturb you with my actions Hime?" he asked her thoughtfully. The last thing he ever wants to do is to hurt her or her feelings. She didn't answer back and he took it as a yes. His face turned sadly. "I am sorry. I just wanted to give you a promo birthday gift… I thought that's what you wanted…" she heard him turn his back to her, his cape swirling slightly from that action._ "Oh no! What have I done? I made him feel guilty when this is what I was thinking about…"_

"K-Kaze-san…" She turned around to look at his back. He didn't turn around yet, just raised his head a bit so she will know he was listening. "I… What you did…" she tried to explain him how she felt but it was to hard. She did love him, from the first night, but she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him that in three days she will probably get married to a man she never met before that her father will choose her as a husband. "I… I… liked it…" she particularly whispered that part and she looked down to the floor, fiddling with her fingers and her toes. But he seemed to hear her and he turned around in a swift move, his cape swirling around him again. He smirked. She liked what he was doing to her, maybe even a lot more then she said and it gave him a cue to continue with his plan. He moved to stand in front of her and he took her hands in his. "Hinata-sama," he started, forgetting all formality while saying his words," the last thing I will ever do is hurt you. I just needed your confirmation so I can continue with your birthday gift… Well, part of it that is…" his forehead touched her now and he closed his eyes, breathing her scent again. Hinata blushed some more but smiled coyly. He cared so much about her and he was the only one she could speak to in her hard princess life. Then she leaned closer to his mouth, kissing his lips gently. The contact made him twist his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, his other arm twisted around her buttocks, cupping one of it cheeks. It deterred her at first but she gave into his actions, for he was now kissing her passionately, his lips moving that way and this way, licking and biting her own. She made a silenced moan, making a better access to her heated mouth. He took that moment right away to slide his tongue into her, exploring places no man had ever laid his tongue on, he made sure. She gasped for air and he broke the kiss with a heavy breath. They both panted for a few moments before he took her lips again, both of his hands covered her backside and ran to her hips, squeezing the tender flesh lightly. She moaned into his mouth again, a bit louder then the other time. He then clenched his hands on her hips and lifted her from the ground, not breaking the kiss yet. "K-Kaze-san…" she whispered hotly on his lips. What is he planning?

-OoO-

You know what? I was too lazy! D: So it's not a one shot like I thought --; Oh well XD

Anyways, next chapter, you'll see what our man in mask (which you all know who he is XD) will give Hinata :3

Hope you like :D I'll update when I'll have time x3 well, now I have a lot XD Hmm… I guess I'll make only two chapters and end this D: It's not suppose to be a long fic X3

Enjoy!

Inimi-heart-

P.s.

About when I wrote "Hime-sama" and some times "Ohime-sama" is because I think you can say both in Japanese and it has the same meaning of "princess".

That's all .-.;


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Dear Readers.

It had being too long since I've uploaded any new story or just updated my older ones.

And for a reason.

As you know, all of my stories so far are based on the "Naruto" anime/manga that I no longer read or like.

I DO NOT hate it, I just lost interest in it about two years ago and though I had said I'll continue the stories since I like the characters, it is no longer the case.

I do appreciate **A LOT** all the people who have reviewed, added to favorites, alerts and of course, favorite me as a writer –heart-

Unfortunately, I no longer desire to continue these stories since I have no interest in them, the characters or I plainly don't like the writing I did back years ago and still does now.

I hope you will understand my point of view and will respect my reason to "abandon" these stories you guys made me so heated to keep writing –more hearts and kisses-

If you wish, I don't mind "giving" you my ideas or basic story line as a start up for your own and I'll be really honored if any proposal of the sort would come along (as in – if you wish to use ideas, continue my fic or do whatever you want with the stuff I have written, I'll be more than happy to allow you if you credit the original of course xD ).

BUT STILL!

**I have not given up writing nor reading fanfiction here on :D**

I still do check fics from time to time and try to come up with ideas for story lines for one of my favorite Anime – "Samurai Champloo" (not that it should matter much to you guys but just wanted to inform you ;xD ).

If we ever cross by each other again, I'd be more than happy to replay to your reviews and glee when a mail from pops on my account.

I really do love you all and I hope you'll understand and still come visit from time to time :3

I wish you all a very happy reading in the future and may be meet again!

With much love and appreciation,

Inimi.


End file.
